


When Science Boyfriends became Science Husbands

by Zorro_sci



Series: The who, what, when, where, why and how of the science family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint will seriously take you out if you don't spread the petals properly, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstanding, clint Barton loves weddings, the team ships science boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony decide to make it official, but the path to their wedding has a few ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Avengerskink.

There was a general feeling of uneasiness between Bruce and Tony that the other Avengers didn't know what to make of. The pair had been dating a little over a year, and as far as the team could see they were a perfect match. That didn't stop the awkward scenes they had witnessed over the last few weeks. 

Bruce would enter a room that Tony was in, they both would look uncomfortable, the air would fill with words unsaid, and then one of them would leave. Or Tony would simply not enter a room if he saw Bruce was in it. The only time they actually spent any time together was in the lab, but even then they went to opposite sides of the large space and ignored the other's presence minus short question and statements that rarely extended beyond the mundane musing of "what time is it?" and "should I order us lunch?" The others were beginning to worry that a breakup was brewing, and they couldn't see how that could benefit anyone.

The other Avengers decided they needed to do something. The awkwardness was too much. Besides, these two men were so much better together than they were apart and, as Steve pointed out, the continued tension could make any battle they might face very difficult to fight. So they decided to send Clint to go talk to Tony and Steve to check in with Bruce. 

That evening, Clint found Tony sitting at the bar in the penthouse. He was clearly drowning whatever it was that was bothering him in scotch. His bleary eyes registering only a hint of dull surprise as Clint dropped down next to him from the air vent.

"I really should have JARVIS booby trap the air duct," Tony muttered to himself.

"That's not very nice," Clint countered in mock offense.

"Neither is breaking in on a man's solitude."

"Yeah, about that. What's going on with you and Dr. Banner? You guys have been avoiding each other for weeks. It's been getting really awkward," Clint got to the point.

"None of your business. If it's too awkward for you then you could always go live in SHIELD quarters again," he answered with a bite in his tone.

"That's not my point. Tony, I'm your friend. You can talk to me. Something is going on between you two, and it's clearly got you upset. I mean, I don't think I've seen you drink this much since you and Bruce started dating. Didn't you stop getting drunk because you were afraid of reminding him of his father?" Clint pressed.

"How much I drink and why is my business, but I hardly think Bruce cares. Not about that or anything else about me," Tony said in a neutral tone that almost covered the anguish beneath it.

"I'm sure that's not true," the archer countered.

"Isn't it? Then explain to me why he would look for airline tickets to India, Indonesia, Somalia, Malawi, and Afghanistan. Every dangerous, third world mess he could think of, where he would apparently rather be than here," he spat bitterly as he downed the rest of the liquid in the tumbler and quickly poured another.

"Maybe he just wants to go for a couple of weeks? Get out and do something different, then come back. It doesn't have to mean that he's running," the other man offered.

"Yeah, except he probably would have told me if that were his plan. Besides, he hasn't been in the penthouse for the better part of a month. We used to share a bedroom . . . "

"Ew, Stark!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Sure, there was that, but he hasn't slept in the same bed as me for over a month. He's avoiding me. And he's looking for somewhere to run. He's leaving me, he's just waiting for the right moment to do it," Tony concluded with an air of finality.

"Have you talked to him? Asked him what's going on? Maybe you're wrong. Maybe there's another explanation for all of this. If you continue the way you're going, it's not going to end well Tony. No matter what Bruce's original intentions were," Clint tried cautiously.

"I was going to propose," Tony muttered down into his drink.

"What?!?" Clint shouted, as surprised by the non-sequitur as it's actual meaning.

"I said I was going to propose," he said louder, and angrier, "I spent the better part of a week in the lab working on creating a ring that could expand when Bruce hulked out, and then just as I'm starting to make progress, JARVIS informed me that Bruce had just completed a search on airline tickets for places across the planet from me! I wanted to spent the rest of my life with him, and he was looking for a way out! Then, he just moves out of the penthouse! No reason, no explanation. Just moves back to his old floor and avoids me. How am I supposed to get past that!"

"Tony, you could be wrong. I mean it's been a month since that happened. Bruce is still here, and he hasn't seemed to be taking any more steps toward leaving. Has he even researched flights since then? I'm sure JARVIS would have told you."

"No. But that doesn't mean anything. He's been avoiding me since then. Maybe that means he's been making his preparations other ways. I mean, he has to know JARVIS would let me know about anything that happens within the Tower."

"Maybe, maybe not. _TALK_ to him. That's the only way you'll ever know for sure. It sure beats just making guesses up here alone," Clint finished before he left Tony alone to think.


	2. Bruce?

"Bruce?" Steve's reluctant voice asked from the door to the lab. 

Bruce certainly had been spending a lot of late nights in the lab lately. He had dark circle around his eyes and several days worth of stubble.

"What, Steve?" he asked wearily.

"Can I come in?"

"Do what you want."

"Bruce, I know it's none of my business, but things between you and Tony have seemed, well, off the last few weeks," Steve started cautiously. 

He was far from comfortable talking about this, but the team had decided Bruce would probably feel least threatened talking to him, "you've been in the lab almost nonstop the last week, and well, I was wondering if you needed a friend to talk to."

"You're right, it's none of your business," Bruce shot back.

Steve was about to leave. No matter what the team said, he was not going to force Bruce into a conversation that he didn't want, but when Bruce met his eyes there was pain there that almost begged him to push harder, so he planted himself to try again.

"Bruce, I'm your friend, and you're hurting. Talk to me," Steve said more firmly, but still letting his concern shine through.

"I think he's seeing someone else," Bruce whispered quickly, as if the words were going to choke him if he didn't say them as fast as possible.

"What?!?" Steve cried.

Sure, he hadn't had the highest opinion of Tony Stark when they had met, especially not his playboy sexual practices, but those practices seemed to have gone out the window when he and Bruce got together. Tony had seemed to jump whole-heartedly into monogamy with the doctor, and Steve couldn't imagine him going back on that. He had even drastically cut down his drinking to make his lover more comfortable. Those didn't seem like the actions of a man who was still looking around to Steve.

"It's not that surprising, really. It was only a matter of time before he realized he could do better. 

I mean, a middle-aged man with anger issues is hardly a prize, and when you could have almost anyone you want, well, I certainly wouldn't choose me," Bruce continued miserably.

"Bruce, I'm sure that's not true. Tony loves you. Why would you even think that he was cheating?" 

"Well, about a month ago he stayed out every night for a week. He said he needed to finish up in the lab each night, so I went up to bed without him, and then each morning he still wasn't in bed. 

He would wander in for breakfast each of those mornings tired, and not tell me where he had been, or what he had been working on the previous night," Bruce stated.

"You know Tony, he probably spent the night in the lab," Steve argued.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too, but he never came up in the clothes he had been wearing in the lab, and he always showered at some point before coming up, because he wasn't covered in grease and oil. 

He never bothered to do any of that before after he had spent a night in the lab. Not if he was just going to have breakfast with me.

We both know how lab work is, he would have no need to impress me. So, I asked JARVIS to see his research notes.

It turns out, that each and every night he had closed out of his work five minutes after I had gone upstairs, and there were no other files that showed he was working on them during the time after that. There was no record at all of him being there. No blueprints, no messy work area, and JARVIS told me the security camera footage from those nights was restricted.

Tony was clearly using the lab work as an excuse to cover something up, and then staying out all night."

"Bruce, have you talked to Tony about any of this?" Steve asked in disbelief. 

There had to be some explanation. Surely Tony wouldn't sneak around behind Bruce's back. There had to be something Bruce was missing.

"And say what exactly? 

Besides, I don't even know if I want to know. Right now it's just an idea. I could be wrong. I could just be a horrible boyfriend jumping to conclusions. But . . If I ask him and he says he is seeing someone else, then it's real. I have to do something about it, and I don't know what I would do," Bruce said brokenly.

"So you've been avoiding him? How long can that last? Bruce, what are you going to do?" Steve asked gently.

"I don't know," Bruce answered honestly. "At first I was going to leave. Just get out before it could all blow up in my face. 

I looked at plane tickets for wherever I could think of that was as far away as possible, and full of enough need that I could just lose myself in work. But the thought of leaving made me feel sick.

Then, I almost considered going to Tony and telling him that I knew he was seeing someone else, and I was okay with that if it helped meet his needs. 

I mean, the man is known for his sexual appetite. He's confirmed that the stories about all the weird, adventurous sex he had before were true, and I'm kind of limited in that department. There's only a few ways we can have sex without me losing control; familiarity is key. That can't be easy for a guy who used to be so admittedly kinky. . . It's hard to blame him for wanting to mix it up . . ."

Steve's face was now bright red. He had not really ever wanted to hear about Bruce and Tony's sex life, but Bruce was his friend, so he pushed his embarrassment aside and said, "Do you really think Tony would cheat just because of that?"

"I hope that's why he cheated. What would be the alternative? That he cheated because he fell in love with someone else? Or maybe that he just stopped loving me? That would be far worse!" he cried in anguish.

He took a deep breath, and then continued, "Not that knowing it was just sex would be much better. That's why I couldn't bring myself to follow through with telling Tony that it was okay.

Even if it started as just a sex thing, just a way to break out of the confines of our admittedly limited sex life, what if it became something more? 

What if he fell in love with them? Or when I talked to him, he told me he was _already_ in love with them?

I don't think I could take knowing he was in love with someone else. It would hurt too much. 

It might be selfish, but I want to know he loves me with his whole heart. I couldn't share his affections. It would break me. . .and possibly the rest of the city as well. I just couldn't risk it."

Bruce dissolved into heartbroken sobs, and Steve froze, unsure what to do. He stared for a few seconds, and then awkwardly wrapped his arms around the physicist and held him as he shook and gasped through his tears.

"Bruce . . .please calm down . . . I didn't mean it like that . . .I meant, are you sure he cheated?" Steve clarified.

Bruce took a couple calming breaths, and then pulled back. His still looked broken, but his shoulders were squared with new resolve.

"I can't be sure, but first there were the nights he went missing, and then there was the drinking.

I just think he's starting to realize how much he gave up for me, and he's wondering if it's worth it," Bruce sighed, wiping his tear-stained face, and then combing his fingers through his tangled curls anxiously.

"The drinking?" Steve questioned.

"You know that Tony stopped getting drunk over a year ago," Bruce started. 

Steve nodded that he knew and Bruce should continue. 

"I never asked him to, but as soon as we talked about my father, he cut way back on his drinking. 

I knew he did it for me. To try and make me more comfortable. But we never really spoke about it. It was just understood, and I was grateful, even if I never would have asked him to do it.

But after that week where he just never showed up until breakfast, he came in the next day and he was completely drunk. Stumbling around, talking nonsense a mile and minute, completely inebriated.

I tried to stay through breakfast. I tried not to let it bother me, but seeing him like that, well it hurt, and it made me really angry.

Like I said, I didn't ask him to cut back on his drinking, but he did it _FOR ME_. Now, here he was after a week of disappearing all night with no explanation, and he was drunk.

He didn't want to share a bed with me, and he couldn't control his drinking even if he _KNEW_ what his being drunk would drag up for me.

I was afraid I would lose control, so I went down to my apartment.

Then, when I went up to talk to him the next day, he was at the bar drinking again. 

I tried to look past it, tried to talk to him anyway, but he just seemed so distant, and he was clearly getting drunk again, so I left.

I've been avoiding him since then. I just don't know what to do. I can't leave, but I don't think I can stay either."

"Bruce, you need to say this to Tony. Things will never get better if you avoid him. Wouldn't it be better just to know?" Steve asked.

Bruce shrugged and then said, "And if I'm right, and he's moving on? 

I would hate to see the wrath of a Hulk scorned. The building probably wouldn't fair so well.

I might be hurt if Tony would rather be with someone else, but that doesn't mean I would want to _hurt him_. 

I'm just not sure the Other Guy would see it the same way."

"Just think about," Steve said before he left.


	3. Will you marry me?

Tony set down his drink. He knew Clint was right. The situation he and Bruce were in right now was not sustainable, and even if it were, it was far from desirable. They couldn't keep avoiding each other forever. It would just make everyone miserable.

"JARVIS, where is Dr. Banner right now?" He asked.

"In the lab, but sir . . ." JARVIS intoned.

"Thanks," Tony cut him off as he got up to head to the lab.

When he entered the lab he saw Bruce, with his head pillowed on his arms, fast asleep at his workspace. The position he was in looked far from comfortable, so Tony went over, picked up the other man in his arms and carried him over to the lab couch.

Tony tried to be careful, but with as much as he had been drinking, he stumbled and swayed the whole trip, yet somehow miraculously managed to carry the other man without dropping him or waking him.

He covered Bruce with the blanket they kept draped over the back of the couch, and stood for a second and studied him. His face looked tired and worn, like this may have been the first time that he had slept in days. He had at least three days' worth of stubble marking his chin and cheeks with their salt and pepper presense. His clothes were rumbled and looked like they had been worn multiple days. Worst of all, his eyes were swollen, like he had been crying earlier. Tony found himself wondering if Bruce had been taking care of himself at all, though the answer seemed obvious, and tore at Tony's heart as he realized how much Bruce must be hurting.

It appeared that the tension between them was affecting Bruce as badly as it was affecting him. Still, that was hard for Tony to absorb. If Bruce was planning to leave him, why would he be so upset over the strain between them? Was staying near Tony hurting him that much? Or was it something else, as Clint had said?

Looking at the stress-worn form in front of him, Tony knew what he had to do. He was going to go for broke. He would tell Bruce everything, lay out all his feeling and fears into plain sight. Then Bruce could do whatever he thought was best. At least it would end the uncertainty between them.

Not knowing how much longer the other man would sleep, but determined not to wake him, Tony made his way to his half of the lab and decided he would try to finish his project. It had been locked away since he learned of Bruce's potential flight risk, but it seemed very important to finish it now.

 _'You never know,'_ he told himself hopefully.

He was putting the final touches on it when he heard Bruce stirring on the couch. He made his way over as quietly as he could and knelt down in front of the couch so he would be directly in the other man's line of sight when he opened his eyes.

"Tony?" Bruce questioned as he awoke to see the other man crouched in front of him. He looked around him and then added, "I don't remember moving to the couch."

"I moved you. You fell asleep at the table, and it looked really uncomfortable," Tony stated.

"Thanks," Bruce said simply, but sincerely.

"Hey, anything for you," Tony whispered. "Speaking of . . . The way things are right now Bruce; they're not good. Us avoiding each other. You hiding in the lab, me hiding in the penthouse. It's just not good."

"Oh?" Bruce questioned, his heart starting to race. ( _'This is it,'_ he thought, _'He's going to end it.'_ )

"You can't say you haven't noticed. Bruce, you look like you haven't slept or eaten in days. This has to stop," Tony answered as levelly as he could.

"Says the man who's been drinking like a fish," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"You're right. It hasn't been good for me either," Tony acknowledged, slightly surprising Bruce who thought the other had been unable to hear him. "But Bruce, I can't watch you hurting like this; it's too much. I don't know exactly how it got this bad, but this is screwed up."

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Bruce asked trying to keep his voice level.

He was really confused now. Tony seemed genuinely upset to see him so distressed, but Tony's actions were how he got there in the first place, weren't they? Wasn't Tony about to tell him he loved someone else? . . .but then why was he looking at Bruce like that?

"Look, Bruce, I know you were looking at plane tickets. If staying here with me is hurting you this much, then please just go.

I would rather you were not with me and happy, than with me and miserable. Believe me, that is not easy for me to say. I'm a selfish bastard and I've been avoiding confrontation hoping it would force you to stay, but when I saw you down here . . . I just knew. I love you too much to hurt you for my own selfish reasons, so if you need to leave to be okay, then that's what I want," Tony said around a lump that formed in his throat.

"What?!?" Bruce said in surprise.

Okay, now this was even more confusing. Tony thought he _WANTED_ to leave?!? Where was this coming from?

"The plane tickets, Bruce. Weren't you looking for some place to run to?" Tony asked, now equally confused.

"Well, yes, but that was a month ago, and that was only because . . . " he stopped short, unsure if he should continue.

"Because of what?" Tony prompted.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me," Bruce finished quietly, looking down at the floor.

He was embarrassed to admit the thought had ever crossed his mind now that Tony had essentially told him that he would rather Bruce be happy, even if it cost him dearly. He knew the man in front of him was incapable of cheating, and he felt like he was a disgrace for ever thinking that he could.

"What?!?" It was Tony's turn to call out in disbelief.

"I, well, you know how you didn't come to bed for an entire week about a month ago? I would leave the lab, and you would say you had work to finish, so I would go up, but you never joined me. 

Seven days I woke up alone, and seven days you showed up tired, but showered and cleaned up for breakfast. So . . .Well, I got suspicious, and I checked the files for the work you'd been doing, and they showed that you logged out of them shortly after I left the lab each night. I also did a search to see if any other files were accessed during that time, and nothing came up. I even tried to access the security footage of the lab, but JARVIS blocked me. 

So when I knew you weren't in the lab, I figured you were out having sex with someone else. I know it's a leap, and I'm sorry I was so quick to go there, but I figured you were tired of how vanilla things were in the bedroom and decided to spice it up. I mean I know you had a lot more . . .adventurous . . .sex before me," Bruce said sheepishly.

"Vanilla? How could the threat of unleashing a giant, green, rage monster ever be considered vanilla?

Besides, all those times before you're talking about, those really weren't that good. They really didn't mean much, because I didn't care about the people I did them with. At the risk of sounding completely like a girl, sex with you is way more amazing and awesome than the weirdest, kinkiest sex in the world with a contortionist could be because I **LOVE** YOU, and that means so much more than anything else could," Tony assured, taking Bruce's hand in his. "Why didn't you just talk to me Bruce?"

"Well, at first I freaked out, and I was going to run. . . . The plane tickets . . .but I couldn't leave. I just couldn't imagine life without you. So I was going to talk to you, but when I went to talk to you, you were drunk. 

I thought that maybe that was another sign that you resented all you had given up for me. It really hurt, and It was starting to make me angry, so I left," Bruce explained, staring at his hands.

"Well, we've got to be the stupidest geniuses ever. Our issues really screwed us over this time," Tony half-chuckled.

"Tony," Bruce started slowly, "there's still one thing I don't understand. 

I know we didn't talk because you were drinking, and you were drinking because you thought I was leaving, and I thought about leaving because I thought you were cheating, but what were you REALLY doing those nights? I know you weren't cheating, so what's the big secret?"

"That's the most ironic part," Tony said with a lopsided smile, "this whole chain reaction of events that almost broke us apart, started because I was spending nights in the lab to make you an engagement ring."

"An engagement ring?" Bruce asked, slightly shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, an engagement ring. I was planning to ask you to marry me, but before I did I wanted to design a ring that could expand with you when you became the Hulk so we wouldn't have to worry about you breaking or losing the ring," Tony explained.

"Tony, that's incredibly sweet," Bruce said, genuinely touched by Tony's thoughtfulness.

"I finished it while you were sleeping. So what do you say?

I mean, clearly we both have issues, and we're going to have to learn to trust each other and communicate better, but there's no one I'd rather work through my issues with. I love you, and my life would suck without you.

Bruce Banner, will you marry me?" Tony asked pulling his newly finished invention from his pocket.

Bruce paused for a moment, and Tony felt his heart start to pound. He had never for a second considered that Bruce would say no if he had actually felt that there was an opening to ask him. Especially not after the long heart-to-heart they just had. They both clearly loved each other, and the thought of being without the other was clearly unbearable for both of them. What was Bruce's hesitation?

"Yes. Oh, and Hulk says he approves," Bruce said before capturing Tony's lips in a passionate kiss.

Tony slipped the ring onto Bruce's finger and both of them smiled uncontrollably. There were still things they had to figure out, but they had time. And they would do it together.


	4. Telling the team

The pair decided to shut themselves in the penthouse together for twenty-four hours and . . .celebrate . . .their engagement.

The next morning they decided to play it cool. They entered the Avenger's kitchen hand in hand, letting the others know they had made up before a single word was spoken. The pair smiled from ear-to-ear, but said nothing.

The tension the others had felt when they saw them immediately dissipated when they saw that they were on good terms again. A relaxed atmosphere took over the room, until Natasha squeaked and pointed.

The other three Avengers turned their attention to the spy, and then followed her outstretched pointer finger to the new accessory on Bruce's hand.

"So you did it, huh Stark?" Clint stated more than questioned.

"He did what, my friends?" Thor asked in confusion. 

He could see that Dr. Banner was wearing a ring on his left hand, but had no idea what this signified, though the others seemed to think it was significant.

"Tony proposed marriage to Bruce," Steve whispered to Thor, as Natasha made a comment about how it was about time to the pair of beaming men.

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," Thor boomed now that he understood.

"Congratulations," Steve added.

"Thanks guys," Tony replied, and then whispered in Bruce's ear. "Oh, and Bruce, I totally won the bet, so you better be ready to pay up tonight."

"Excuse me," Bruce whispered back in mock injury, "I won. You said Clint would notice first. I said Natasha would, which she clearly did. Therefore, I win."

"But . . ." Tony whispered back.

"No arguments, Stark. You can start your payment immediately," Bruce whispered back in a tone that allowed no more discussion.

"Fine. I can't believe you asked for me to cook you breakfast if you won. I suck at cooking, and you could have asked for something so much more _fun_ for both of us," Tony whispered sulkily as he made his way to the stove.

"You two had a bet, didn't you?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow as Bruce sat at the table.

"Yep," Bruce confirmed.

"You asked him to cook?!? It's a good thing the other guy can't get food poisoning," Clint commented.

Steve made his way over to the stove, and fell in by Tony's shoulder. 

"Hey, Cap. You might want to stand back. I don't exactly know my way around the kitchen," Tony commented with a grimace.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you two worked it out," Steve said.

"Thanks."

"I also wanted to remind you that Bruce is a great guy, and if you ever fall back into your old playboy ways, or in anyway hurt him, well, let's just say Clint and Natasha are the least of your worries, and you know what they'll do," he said in a harsh whisper keeping a smile on his face so that observers wouldn't notice the true content of the conversation.

"I wouldn't," Tony said firmly and quietly, frowning, but keeping his back to the others, "I would rather die than hurt Bruce. I would never betray him. He's already had too much of that in his life."

Steve nodded his agreement and approval, briefly rested a hand on Tony's shoulder, and then returned to the others.

"Have you thought about colors? Oh, oh, red, gold, green and purple. Because, y'know? . . . .What type of flowers were you thinking? . . . . Roses are traditional, but I think lilies are nice, and orchids are really elegant. You'll both be wearing suits right? Are we all in the wedding? Does Nat have to wear a dress or can she wear a suit? Where are you going to get married?" Clint shot questions off in as rapid succession as he shot arrows during battle. 

Bruce sat with his mouth hanging agape. He certainly hadn't expected this reaction, and from Clint of all people.

Natasha shot Bruce a meaningful look, and just shrugged and smiled in Clint's direction. Bruce returned the smile, and waited patiently as Clint finished his excited rant.


	5. Plans

"Clint was more excited then I expected," Bruce commented as he and Tony worked together in the lab. "He wouldn't stop asking questions about the flowers, and the music, and the venue. Not that he ever stopped long enough for me to answer. Or that I would have had an answer for him if he did."

"See, I _knew_ Clint would be a total girl about this," Tony stated.

"Someone's still bitter he lost the bet," Bruce commented with a smirk.

"Who? Me? I'm not bitter. I'm just baffled. I mean Clint knew that I had been planning to propose, and he's clearly into weddings, so how could he not notice first?" Tony rambled.

Bruce kissed him to stop him, and then pulled back and frowned.

"So, what do you want to do for the wedding?" he asked.

"It's your wedding too. You do get a say, Big Guy. It's not all about what I want," Tony non-answered.

"Tony, you know if it was up to me it would be a small little ceremony at the Tower with our closest friends, and not really much else, but I have a feeling that's not what you, or anyone else, have in mind," Bruce countered.

"I was thinking we could do something a little bit more formal. I _am_ only planning on doing this once. It might be nice if it was at least a little bit of a big deal," Tony said as casually as he could. 

"That seems fair," Bruce agreed.

"I'm okay with having it at the Tower though. Maybe in the ballroom?" Tony suggested.

"Won't you want to use the ballroom for the reception?" Bruce questioned.

"Good thing we have three ballrooms at Stark Towers. We can use the one on floor five for the ceremony and the one on the tenth floor for the reception."

"Okay. Avengers, Pepper and Rhodey as the wedding party?"

"Yeah. Pepper, Rhodey and Clint with me; Thor, Steve and Natasha with you. And the rest, doesn't really matter to me as long as you're there and I get to marry you," Tony said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Same here. Clint seems far more worried about the specifics than I could ever be," Bruce replied softly as they broke the kiss.

"Hmmmm . . .that's an idea. Why not get Clint to plan the wedding? We'll do the guest list, and we've picked a venue, but he can plan the flowers, and the cake and all of that," Tony suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bruce agreed.

"I get to tell him though," Tony added quickly. "I want to see his eyes light up."


	6. The press

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Bruce asked as Tony straightened his tie. 

"Yes," Tony said firmly, "I know you don't like press conferences, but if we don't give the media something they'll be unbearable. They'll keep trying to break in, or hack in, or somehow get 'the exclusive.' If we come to them first we dictate the terms."

"Okay," Bruce sighed, mentally steeling himself for what he was about to face.

"It'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time," Tony reassured.

He grabbed Bruce's hand and squeezed it, and then led the pair out into the lobby of Stark Tower amongst the bright flashes of too many cameras to count.

Once they reached the podium set up on the temporary stage Tony took control. He was a natural at working a crowd, and Bruce was glad to have him by his side.

"Good afternoon, and thank you for coming. I am here today to announce my engagement to Dr. Bruce Banner. Dr. Banner and I have been working closely since the Battle of New York, and since that time our relationship grew from friendship to something far deeper and more meaningful. We will be getting married in three months time and we ask that you respect our privacy during this occasion. We will be holding a private ceremony, but we will be granting three interviews as a newlywed couple shortly after the event. That is all, are there any questions?" Tony announced in a way that made it seem like he was born on a stage. Well, in a manner of speaking he was. Not literally, clearly, but he had spent nearly his entire life in the spotlight. Bruce figured such poise must be a necessity to cope with such a life.

"Yes, Sarah," he said signaling a young brunette reporter from _The Daily Chronicle_ in the front row.

"Mr. Stark, did you propose to Dr. Banner, or did he propose to you?" she asked.

"I proposed to him, but the feeling was mutual, as shown by his acceptance," Tony answered quickly.

"Javier," he called point to another person in the throng of reporters.

"Dr. Banner, is Mr. Stark making you sign a pre-nup?" the voice called out from a person Bruce couldn't see.

"No," Bruce replied simply, before adding, "I would gladly sign one if asked, but Tony has never broached the subject."

"Nor will I," Tony added, glaring at a couple reporters whose hands clearly shot up for a follow up, "I implicitly trust Bruce's intentions, and this marriage is for life, so there is no need."

"Deirdre," he pointed to another shape in the crowd.

"Dr. Banner, how does your alter-ego, the Hulk, feel about this union?" she asked.

"He approves. He is very fond of Tony," Bruce responded.

"We will take two more questions," Tony stated authoritatively, "Thomas."

"Are you worried that your union might be considered polygamy since it would involve you, Dr. Banner and the Hulk?"

"I'm marrying Dr. Banner. The Hulk may share Dr. Banner's body, but I think one would be hard pressed to make a case for polygamy if they were being serious."

"Last question," he announced, "Lisa."

"Are the pair of you planning to start a family?"

"That is something the two of us will discuss privately when the time comes," Tony dodged skillfully before he put an end to the proceedings by saying, "Thank you for your questions. That concludes this press conference."

The pair left the stage side by side as the mob called out for one more question. They made their way across the lobby and back to the private elevator to the penthouse.

Once they were safely closed inside Bruce spoke up timidly, "That last question. About having a family. Have you ever thought about it? Us having kids?"

"Last I checked men couldn't get pregnant," Tony shot back sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Bruce sighed.

"Honestly, no," Tony sighed, "but judging by the look on your face, you have."

"Well, maybe a little," Bruce admitted.

"I guess I just figured I'd never have the chance to have kids. I mean at first there was no one I cared about enough to settle down with. Meaningless sex was kinda what I did. 

Then there was Pepper, but she was such a career woman I didn't figure she'd ever slow down enough to have kids, and it never really bothered me. 

Then you and I happened, and well, I guess by that point I had given up on the idea of kids ages ago. It didn't cross my mind until they asked us," Tony confessed. 

He looked into the distance and his face changed, "Although, I have to say the idea is kind of frightening. Bruce, what if I'm like my father? What if I'm too busy to notice any children we might have? What if I make them feel useless and unloved, like my father made me feel?"

"Tony, you wouldn't. You're a better man than your father ever was. You care about people, and you would care about your children. I mean, look what you've done for me. You were willing to give up the way you had been coping for years because you knew it would bother me," Bruce soothed, "Furthermore, if you want to pull at that thread, how can we be sure that I won't become like my father?"

"Bruce, don't even say that. It's ridiculous. You're not capable of becoming like your father. He was a violent, drunk asshole. You don't even drink! And you're one of the most loving, kind, gentle people I know," Tony countered. "Rage monster and all, you're ten times or more the man your father was!"

"I used to worry that I would be like him," Bruce admitted, looking down at the floor. "Back when I was with Betty. Before the accident. I wanted so badly to have a family with Betty, to be a good husband and father. 

I thought about having some kids and reading to them before bed. Playing catch in the yard. Teaching them how to fish. Doing basic science experiments together. Things like that.

I was going to propose to her, but I was scared that after a while I'd become _him_. Then the accident happened, and I forgot about kids because I figured The Hulk was far worse than my father could ever have been.

I went on the run, and I gave everything up, and I figured I could never have any of it. Not love, or a home, or a family.

Then I met you, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have some of those things after all."

He ventured a glance up from the carpet and saw Tony studying him.

"We're going to adopt," Tony said resolutely. "We can wait a year or two, but we are definitely going to adopt."

"Tony, I wasn't trying to manipulate you. If you're not sure if you want kids we can see where things take us. It's not a deal breaker," Bruce said, taken aback by Tony's sudden about-face.

"You didn't see your face while you were talking about being a dad. Any kid would be lucky to have you for a father, and, well, I'll learn. Especially with you to help me," Tony explained. "It would be criminal for you not to be a dad. Absolutely criminal. So we're going to adopt. Maybe more than one kid. We could adopt a whole slew of children. Be like the family vonTrapp . . . only with two dads and no Nazis." 

"Before you start singing about the hills being alive, we should maybe slow down a little," Bruce countered. "There's still the Hulk to consider."

"What about him? He protects me. I'm sure he'd be just as protective, if not more, of our children," Tony dismissed.

"And the dangerous lifestyle we live. Tony, what makes you think that we'd even be allowed to adopted?" Bruce argued.

"Believe me. If they saw what I just saw, they'd be sending every kid who needed a home in the Tri-state area to you," Tony said sincerely.

"Let's just take it one thing at a time, okay?" Bruce tried.

"Okay, but a year from now we are so adopting a kid," Tony 'agreed.'

"Sirs," JARVIS intoned. "The elevator has been on the penthouse level for the past ten minutes. Were you planning on getting out?"

The two men laughed and then make their way into their living room.


	7. The Big Day

The big day finally came, and Bruce was as excited as he was nervous. He paced the floor in the living room of what had once been his floor in Stark Towers. He and Tony had decided to spend the night previous to their wedding day apart, so Bruce had gone down to his former apartment.

Now he was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a purple silk vest and matching purple bow tie, waiting for his cue to head down to the ballroom. Steve and Thor were waiting with him dressed in similar fashion, and Natasha was standing nearby trying to calm him down. She looked lovely in a strapless deep purple gown with a dark green ribbon around the waist that tied off in an elegant bow in the back.

On the floor above him, in the penthouse, Tony was feeling the same mix of emotion, but was outwardly fairly calm as he straighten his red bow tie that complimented his red and gold vest. 

"Never thought I'd see the day when our Tony would actually settle down Pepper," Rhodey said half-jokingly. 

He was dressed in a suit that matched Tony's, and leaning casually against the bar talking to Pepper. She was wearing a dress that matched Natasha's exactly in style but was deep red with a gold ribbon.

On the other side of the room Clint, whose tux matched Rhodey's and Tony's, was speaking into a comm trying to make sure everything was in place. Tony and Bruce had known he would be excited to plan the wedding, but they hadn't anticipated that he would request, and even more surprisingly actually receive, a team of SHIELD agents to cater, decorate, and in all other ways prepare for the wedding. He certainly took this task seriously though.

"Are the flowers ready? Good. And the flower petals and candles are they in place? Why not?!? I want them all in position as fast as possible. This is Bruce and Tony's day, now move!" Clint was saying as Tony hid a grin. 

Only at an Avenger's wedding would there be actual spies and soldiers being ordered to make sure the flower petals were strewn appropriately.

After another half hour Clint ordered, (there was really no other appropriate word for it), the wedding party downstairs, and had them lined up and ready to walk down the aisle. The string quartet started to play Queen's _Love of my Life_ , (Clint had suggested something classical, and Tony had said AC/DC was classic. In the end, they had compromised with this song due to its classic-rock-with-strong-classical-music-influence origins, despite the break up the lyrics implied, since it would only be played instrumentally). Clint and Natasha went first, followed by Pepper and Thor. Next came Tony with Rhodey, (who as Tony's oldest human friend was 'giving him away'). Finally, Bruce walked down the aisle led by Steve, (who as team commander would be 'giving Bruce away').

The aisle was covered in white rose petals and there were small candles in round, frosted glass globes on either side of the aisle spread two feet apart, leading the way to the spot where the two grooms met in front of the mayor, who was officiating the wedding. When the pair finally met, and joined hands in front of the assembled guests, the mayor stood a little taller, the guests sat, and the ceremony got underway.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Anthony Edward Stark and Robert Bruce Banner. If there is anyone who can give reason why these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Natasha and Clint's eyes scanned the crowd, daring anyone to raise an objection. No one did.

"The couple have written their own vows that they would now like to share," the mayor continued.

"Bruce, from the moment I met you I knew I had found a kindred spirit. I'm not just talking intellectually, though you're the first man I've met who could match me that way, but on a much deeper level. I saw a man who I knew could understand me like no one else could. I also saw a man who was amazing, but didn't know it. 

I may have poked, prodded and pushed when we first met. Literally. But I knew that when you let your guard down just a little, the man behind the walls just might be the person I was always meant to be with. And I was right. 

You are all I could ever hope for in a partner and more. So today I promise you that I will be the partner you need. That I will walk beside you in life, and be there in the good times and the bad times. I will fight by your side, and I will fight for you; even when you don't think you're worth it. Because you are. I swear that I will protect you from anyone who intends you harm, and that if we are ever separated that I will always find you. 

I promise to try to be a better man for you. A man who is worthy of your love and kindness. And I promise you my undivided love and affection. My whole heart; never to be given to another as long as I live," Tony said as he looked deeply into Bruce's eyes. 

Bruce flushed deeply at a few points, but Tony kept going. Pouring out his heart, and making himself more vulnerable than he could ever remember doing publicly. He didn't care though. Bruce was worth it.

"Tony, I have spent a lot of my adult life on the run. Hiding from other people, from myself, and building up walls thick enough that no one could ever get close enough to hurt me. I spent so much time so isolated that I thought I was destined to live my life alone; that I could never belong anywhere.

Everyone else, including me, saw me as a monster, but that's not what you saw. You didn't run or hide or cower, instead you blasted through all those carefully constructed walls and dared me to let you in. You challenged me to trust you, and to trust myself. You made me see that maybe I didn't have to hide. That I was enough, and I could have a place in this world. A place with you.

You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, and today I promise that I'll do the same for you. I'll encourage you when you're discouraged and pick you up when you fall down. I'll protect you from any threat, even when that threat is yourself. I'll stand beside you and face life with you through long nights in the lab, super-villain attacks, alien invasions and whatever else life can throw at us.

I promise you my loyalty and honesty. That I will stay by your side, never leaving, and be the man you deserve. I promise to love you now and until my dying day," Bruce vowed solemnly.

He could have sworn that he saw Tony tear up a couple of times, but it was hard to be sure, and Tony would deny it.

As they finished the vows Thor and Pepper were crying, and the rest of the Avengers and Rhodey had their faces set like stone to avoid showing too much emotion. 

The mayor asked for the rings, and Steve and Rhodey each supplied them to the groom they were standing beside. Tony slipped the ring he had made for their engagement back onto Bruce's finger. He had modified it in preparation for the wedding, and it now contained two woven bands, one of which was red and the other of which was gold. Then Bruce presented a purple and green colored ring that he had made over the last few months. He had constructed it from titanium, and then sprayed on the colors using a process similar to the way Tony painted his Iron Man suits.

Vows stated and rings exchanged, the mayor pronounced them husband and husband and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The group of gathered friends clapped and cheered and they broke the kiss and ran down the aisle hand-in-hand, ready to face life together.


	8. Starting a new life dancing in a fairy land

"Mr. Stark-Banner, are you ready to face our guests?" Bruce asked as they waited to enter the ballroom where the reception was being held.

"Whenever you are Dr. Banner-Stark," Tony replied.

The pair shared a short, sweet kiss and then pushed open the door and made their way to the head table. The other Avengers were seated waiting for them with Pepper and Rhodey, and beamed smiles at the pair when they joined them.

The ballroom looked every bit like a fairytale land. It was covered in white twinkling lights and draping white gossamer. The tables were covered in crimson, violet, gold or green linen table clothes that were topped with a crystal vase filled with white calla lilies surrounded by a ring of six tea light candles set in round glass dishes.

The string quartet were seated next to a large dance floor, filling the air with the melodious sound of their vibrating voices as they played rock and classical music alike. Their warm harmonies mixing with the joyous din of conversation.

The evening was passed with good company, good food, champagne toasts, and dancing, (quite awkwardly and shyly on the part of the less charismatic groom). The newly weds thanked their assembled guests, and indulged them as they clinked silverware against plates and glasses time and again to encourage them to kiss. They cut the five tier cake, with its delicate fondant roses that adorned the sides of each tier, and smashed the resulting first two pieces in each other's faces. Then they shared their first dance as a couple; losing themselves in each other's eyes as the swayed together, hardly able to believe this day had come.

All in all everything went perfectly. The guests were dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves, so the couple decided it was time for them to leave. 

Tomorrow they would take a private jet to head off on their honeymoon, but tonight there was no need to be anywhere. No hotel to check into. No flight waiting. Tonight, there was just the two of them as the made the way into _their_ penthouse, in _their_ tower, (Tony was insistent that now that they were married that Bruce owed half of everything).

The moved intertwined into their bedroom to celebrated yet another first, (and second . . . . and third . . . .), as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but just the beginning. More to come in this series. Look for the questions words at the beginning of the titles.


End file.
